Punishment Improved
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Relation-Scheme". This takes place in between Cape Feare and Sideshow Bob Roberts. Wiggum, Lou, and Eddy deal with Snake, Fat Tony, Louie, and Legs who rob the Kwik-E-Mart, Wiggum ends up going to the hospital, Bob stays by his side, and Wiggum is soon let out of the hospital. Please enjoy. I may write another sequel, but I'm not certain.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

A sequel to:

A Relation-Scheme

Punishment Improved

Note 1: This story takes place in between Cape Feare and Sideshow Bob Roberts.

Note 2: This story is rated M.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, not the characters, they belong to Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Sam Simon, Gracie Films, Twentieth Century Fox, and everyone else who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: After Getting Arrested..Again..

Sideshow Bob had just got arrested..for the third time, he was happy to see Wiggum again. He hopes to spend time with his lover, yes he still loves Clancy. He wasn't ashamed of it now, he knew Clancy still loved him..at least that's what he hoped. He knew that his scheme that he pulled before wouldn't work again, so he just hoped that his punishment would involve either whipping or something else that was considered sexual. Before long Wiggum comes over to his cell, Bob smiles and goes up to the cell door, Wiggum tells him, "I still love you, Bob."

The convict nods and grabs the man's left hand, he asks him to open the cell-door, Wiggum tells him that he won't do that, but he will instead come into the cell with his lover. Bob accepts this, Wiggum unlocks the cell door, opens it, walks into the cell, shuts the door, then looks at the man, and then pushes him over to and on the bottom bed. Bob isn't surprise by this, he kisses his lover, who kisses him back. Wiggum licks the convict's lower lip, who opens his mouth gladly allowing the man's tongue in. The two men begin rolling their tongues over one and another, Bob begins searching for a button on the Chief's shirt.

End of chapter 1: After Getting Arrested..Again..

Next:

Chapter 2: Armed-Robbery


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

Punishment Improved

Note: I'll do a play-on a scene that happened in "Chief of Hearts" in the beginning of this chapter, just an FYI.

Chapter 2: Armed-Robbery

Wiggum uses his left hand to unzip Bob's prison clothes, before he could get them completely unzipped Lou's voice is heard through Wiggum's walkie-talkie, he was saying, "Chief! We need back-up!" Wiggum pulls away from his lover, grabs his walkie-talkie, and says with a sigh, "You need back-up or you want back-up?" Bob sat up and began running his fingers on his left hand down the man's chest, Lou shouts, "We got a twenty eleven in progress!" Wiggum tells him, "What have I told you about using the numbers?!" Lou groans and tells him, **"It's an armed-robbery, damn it!"**

Wiggum sighed, put his walkie-talkie back on his belt, looked at his lover, and tells him, "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'll be sure to come back, sexy." The convict nodded, kisses the man's left cheek, and says flirtatiously, "I understand, be sure to hurry, handsome." Wiggum smiled, got up walked over to the door, opened it, walked out of the cell, shut the door, waved goodbye to his lover, who waved back.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, Wiggum arrives outside of the Kwik-E-Mart and sees Lou and Eddy dealing with Snake, Fat Tony, Louie, and Legs. Wiggum exits the car, goes over and says, "Well, well, a team-up.." Fat Tony tells him, "If it isn't the Chief, out on a donut run?" Wiggum handcuffs him and says, "No, and you're going straight to the slammer." Snake, who had already been handcuffed by Lou says, "You dudes said you were good at not getting caught.."

End of chapter 2: Armed-Robbery

Next:

Chapter 3: Louie and Legs Fight Back


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

Punishment Improved

Chapter 3: Louie and Legs Fight Back

Before Eddy could handcuff Legs, he(Legs) pulled out a gun and told him(Eddy), "You aren't arresting me so easily!" Louie also pulls out a gun and says, "Yeah, we ain't going to be the easy ones!" Wiggum went to grab the gun from Louie, Louie pulled the trigger, and a bullet went straight into Wiggum's chest, sadly he wasn't wearing his bullet-proof vest, so he got seriously injured. Lou and Eddy became more worried about the chief, so Louie and Legs were able to get away, Snake and Fat Tony on the other hand were in one of the police cars.

After a couple of minutes, Wiggum was in one of the hospital beds knocked out. Surprisingly, Lou had allowed Bob out of the Penitentiary just for the occassion. Yes, Lou was doing this because of how he knew that Bob still loved Wiggum. Bob sat beside the bed in a chair, Dr. Hibbert walked in and Bob asks him if Wiggum is going to be alright, Hibbert smiles and tells him, "Luckily the bullet missed his heart as well as both of his lungs. But unluckily it hit his gut, and that will take a while to heal, with surgery and whatnot." Bob nods and tells him that he won't leave his lover's side.

That night, Bob puts his left hand on top of Wiggum's hands and says, "I can't believe what those stupid members of Fat Tony's gang did.. I will teach them a lesson when I get let out again." He then kisses his lover's forehead, runs his fingers on his right hand through the man's short hair, and lets out a sigh. He then sits back down on the chair and slowly falls to sleep.

End of chapter 3: Louie and Legs Fight Back

Next:

Chapter 4: The Awakening


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

Punishment Improved

Chapter 4: The Awakening

The next morning, Dr. Hibbert comes into the room, nudges Bob, which wakes him, he looks at Hibbert, who tells him, "We're going to take the Chief in for surgery, and we're sorry, but you're not a family member, so you'll have to wait here." Bob nods and lets him know that he understands, Hibbert then rolls the bed off towards the surgery room. Bob sighs and says to himself, "I hope Clancy wakes up soon."

After about an hour or two, Bob was pacing back and forth when the bed got rolled in. He looked at the bed, saw that his lover was still unconcious, he looked at Hibbert and asked him, "How long do you think it will be before he wakes up, doctor?" Hibbert chuckles and says, "Well, it's been over thirteen hours, so I'd say any time now." Bob smiled and looked back over at his lover.

A few minutes after Hibbert had exitted the room, Bob was sitting beside Wiggum, waiting for him to wake up, and suddenly he hears the man moan and groan. The man opened his eyes, looked around, and says, "Where am I?" The convict stood up, lightly hugged him, and tells him, "You're in the hospital. You got shot in the gut by one of the members of the Mafia." Being happy to hear a voice that he recognized, Wiggum smiles, and says while trying to lift his left arm so that he could grab one of the man's hands, "Bob, I'm happy that you're the first one that I got to see when I woke up.", "Could you come over to where I can see you?" he asks his lover.

Bob then goes over to the other side of the bed, smiles, and tells his lover before he kisses him, "I love you, Clancy. I'm happy that you're alive." Wiggum kisses him back, he licks Bob's lower lip, who gladly opens his mouth allowing the man's tongue in, they then begin rolling each other's tongues over one and another. Bob pulls away, looks into his lover's eyes, and tells him, "I was extremely worried about you, when I heard about what happened I cried, I don't want to lose you."

End of chapter 4: The Awakening

Next:

Chapter 5: After Wiggum's Released from the Hospital


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic 

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

Punishment Improved

Chapter 5: After Wiggum's Released from the Hospital

Dr. Hibbert walks in a few hours later, chuckles, and says with a smile, "Well it's nice to see that you're awake, Clancy." Bob tells him that he was happy to be the first one to see him when he awoke. Wiggum smiled up at Bob, who in return smiled down at him. Hibbert tells them that Wiggum needed to be put through more surgery, so Bob kissed his lover's left cheek before he was rolled out of the room.

Just a few days later, Wiggum was released from the hospital, and as you could guess Bob was put back in the Penitentiary. Wiggum was put in charge of watching Bob, at least until he completely healed. Today, Wiggum walked over to Bob's cell, who smiled and flirted with his lover for a minute, Snake who was in the cell across from Bob's told them, "Hey could you dudes take this somewhere else?! Some of us are trying to come up with schemes!" Bob looked away from the man and said to the other man, "Excuse us, we just love each other very much. I had no idea we were being so annoying!"

He then looked back at his lover, let out an annoyed groan, and tells him, "Some people are complete jerks.." The man opened the cell door, walked into the cell, shut the door, looked at the convict, and says while putting his left hand on his chest where his heart is, "Believe me, I know. Now what say we get to work, if you catch my drift." Bob smiles, goes over to the bottom bunk, sits on the bed, and pulls the zipper on his prison clothes down a little. He then motions for the man to come over, Wiggum goes over to the bed, sits next to his lover, and kisses him.

The convict gladly kisses the man back, he also licks his lower lip, the man opens his mouth allowing his lover's tongue in, and he also sticks his tongue in the other man's mouth. Soon the two men started rolling each other's tongues over one and another. Wiggum then pulls away and begins licking the convict's neck, he also pulls the zipper on his prison clothes the rest of the way down. Bob kicks his shoes off and then pulls his prison clothes off, he then tugs at the man's tie, soon pulling it off of him.

He then begins searching for a button on the officer's shirt, once he had found one, he unbuttons it as well as the rest of the buttons. Wiggum then pulled his shirt off, the convict then unbuckles his lover's belt and pulls it off of him, the officer kicks off his shoes and then pulls his pants and boxers down.

End of chapter 5: After Wiggum's Released from the Hospital

Next:

Chapter 6: This Time Bob Enjoys Having Sex with Wiggum


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Chief Clancy Wiggum story

Punishment Improved

Chapter 6: This Time Bob Enjoys Having Sex with Wiggum

Bob then lightly pushed his lover onto his back and tells him, "Last time we did this, you stuck your dick in my ass, well this time, I'm going to stick my dick in your ass." Wiggum smiled at the convict and grabbed the pillow behind him with both of his hands, the convict smiles, lays on top of the officer, and sends his dick straight into his ass. Wiggum moans and strengthens his grip on the pillow as he feels his lover getting further and further inside him, he tells the man, "You're amazing at this, Bob.." Bob runs his fingers on his left hand through the officer's short blue hair, he then wipes the sweat off of his face with that same hand.

Wiggum then began rubbing his dick against his lover's, Bob moaned, he then looked into his lover's eyes and says while panting, "You're..great..at..this..handsome.." The man ran his fingers on his right hand through the other man's hair, who smiles and soon begins licking his neck. After a couple of minutes, Bob pulls his dick out of his lover's ass, who sits up, they then look at each other for a minute or two completely out of breath. Bob is the first to break the silence by saying, "That was a lot of fun. You're the greatest lover I've ever met." Wiggum smiles and replied, "I agree, and thanks, you're the greatest lover that I've ever met."

Bob smiles, stands up, puts his prison clothes back on as well as his shoes, Wiggum stands up next, puts boxers back on first, followed by his pants. He then puts his belt back on, Bob buckles his belt for him, the man then puts his shirt back on, his lover puts his tie back on and ties it for him as well. Wiggum then goes over to the cell door, opens it, walks out of the cell, shuts the door, looks at Bob and tells him, "I'll always love you, Bob."

The end.


End file.
